


Guardian Angel

by aquitaineq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquitaineq/pseuds/aquitaineq
Summary: A mutant become a guardian angel for the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

“What honor do I owe the visit, G.” Tony didn't even look up from his soldering. 

The other person just jibed, “Do I need an excuse, you look incredibly sexy when you work Stark.”

The other person, almost certainly a woman from the tight outfit she wore and bike like helmet mask had been a part of the avenger's lives for nearly three years. 

None of them knew who she was, what she looked or even smelled like, or what her exact powers were; she just always seemed to pop up exactly when she was needed to keep things from going 'ape shit' as she had once put it. She had simply asked them to call her 'G', when they asked why she said, 'cause I'm your guardian, but G is shorter.

She waited patiently as Tony finished up his delicate work, there was a time when she scared the hell out of him, the way she would just arrive out of thin air, it felt like there could be no place to hide if she decided to cause him harm. But she never did anything to them, in fact she saved their lives over and over again. Constantly ending a disaster before it had a chance to get started or at least before it got much worse.

The first time he'd ever met her he was sitting at home, sick from palladium poisoning, he figured that he was hallucinating when he saw some odd figure in his workshop as he sat in his car. She came up to him, 'Tony, this isn't the end, look to your father's future!' 

He had no idea what she meant, but later when he'd gotten the model of the fair and was working on the new element he swore he saw her in the background as he created the new element. 

Tony put his tools down and gave her his full attention, “So is this a social call?” 

Usually she appeared during a conflict, the last time she visited outside of an emergency she told Bruce to see a doctor. That freaked them all out and it turned out that he needed to have his appendix removed. 

“I don't need brain surgery or anything do I?” Tony tried to joke, but he was a bit apprehensive seeing her, she wasn't exactly a bearer of good news.

“Relax Tony, this actually is a social call of sorts.” 

Now, that got his attention! 

Over the years he did his best to learn to interpret her voice and body language to get some idea as to what she was feeling. It wasn't as good as watching someone's face but right now he could tell that she seemed nervous about something.

She cleared her throat, “Well, the thing is, I need a place to crash.” 

He laughed a little, “What? Seriously!”

Two years ago he offered her a home at the tower, he hoped that she'd move in, and maybe learn to trust them enough to take off the mask, but she had politely declined. He mentioned it several times over, but she always refused, even when she'd clearly been injured during a fight. 

“Yeah, well, I was laid off from my day job and funds are low right now.” 

He could tell that this wasn't easy for her, she clearly had too much pride to ask for help unless she truly needed it. 

Smiling at her, “You are always welcome here G, I don't suppose you are finally ready to show me your pretty face?” 

“Ha ha, Tony, and that is the one thing though, you can't record me in my room, got it!”

He was disappointed but hid it well, “Okay okay, but compromise, Jarvis can listen, it's a safety feature, he monitors everyone in case of an emergency.” 

Nodding, “That's fine, thanks Tony.”

Tony smiled at her, “Come on, another condition on my part is that you have to be with me when I give everyone the good news!”

She snorted, “Tony, really?!?”

“Yes!” 

All of them, the whole team, had hoped that she might join them for real one day, full time, this was a chance, she needed a place to stay. He knew that she only meant it be temporary, but he was hoping to make the most of it. 

“Oh alright, if it will make you leave your lair and actually eat something other than those dried blueberries!” 

She knew him too well, which was sad when he realized how little he knew about her, but he wanted to, he wanted to get to know her so badly. 

There was one other man who also wished to get to know her better, Steve. It's not like the whole team didn't want to get to know her better, but most of them had been exposed to her in some intimate way....except for Steve. 

She would come to Tony first when there wasn't an emergency. She had saved the lives of so many team members, but when it came to him, it was as if she avoided him! It felt like that, even with the mask on, she wouldn't look him in the eye! 

When Tony brought her to the common room and told them all that she would have her own room, he felt her cold shoulder, the others slapped her on the shoulder or shook her hand, but when he approached she turned away and followed Tony when he said that he'd show her where she'd be staying. 

He looked hurt, Natasha came up to him, “Don't be hurt Captain, I think maybe she's just afraid of getting too close to you, I think maybe she likes you.” 

Steve just shrugged, “What makes you say that...” 

Natasha just stared at him, “The fact that she is afraid to be close to you, and that she has saved you more than anyone else here?” 

He turned his surprised blue eyes on her and just...well, he let her go and went to sit on the couch. It was true, the first time she ever appeared to him was to save his sorry ass. He had been running into times square like a blind fool when he felt a car rapidly approaching him, of course, he probably would have been fine, probably sore as hell but suddenly she was there, and pulled him away from the car. 

Shield agents were surrounding them and the figure in black turned to him, “Sorry Captain, but you have long missed your date.” She patted him on the shoulder, squeezed his arm, and then disappeared, leaving him to deal with Nick Fury on his own. 

The very first time the Avengers as a whole encountered her was during the Loki crisis; some of them, namely, Thor, Stark, and Steve, had already encountered her, so she wasn't a complete stranger to them all. She showed up on the heli-carrier as they began to argue over why and what Shield was into. Spitting insults at each other, as they really didn't even really know each other well yet, it was getting really ugly when she suddenly appeared just saying, “Stop it, Phil will die!”, and she disappeared. 

Why that mobilized everyone so quickly they wouldn't realize until later, each of them had a connection to Phil, except for Bruce perhaps, but he was truly a great guy and easily became a father/brother figure, or good friend to whoever he encountered. 

Loki was still contained so they focused on the sudden intruders one the ship. Natasha managed to get Barton restrained before he could do much harm. The enemy did their best to destroy the ship but Tony and Steve managed to restore the engines. 

Loki was able to use his magic to escape and trap Thor in the containment cell. But before he could drop Thor into the open sky Phil arrived and confronted Loki. In a split second Phil felt something sharp touch his back, Loki had tricked him, but before the weapon had a chance to do more than break the skin he felt someone grab him and all was dark, another second later he found himself on the other side of the room. 

The strange woman in black then did the same with Thor, Loki found himself facing both Phil with his mystery weapon and Thor with his hammer. 

Loki was clearly furious, “What manner of magic do you possess woman!?!” he shouted at his unknown enemy. She just stared back, “The kind that can contain even gods such as yourself.” 

Loki found himself surrounded by a mysterious force of energy, it could been seen, it had a slightly Grey-ish tinge, he slammed his fists against it but it wouldn't give. 

By then the rest of the team and Nick Fury had arrived and clearly had no idea what to make of the whole thing. Guiding with her hands the force pulled Loki back into the cell. 

She turned to the team, “All of you need to work together, Loki's forces are still set to arrive in New York!”

Everything in G's being wanted to say........... “I don't know what to say, but...Nat...you need to get Loki's scepter to Stark Tower, right now Selvig is there, but...Shield will release a Nuke. You need to let that Nuke go and Tony, you have to be there to push it through the portal before the rest of the forces are able to enter through the portal. The damage will be done but it could have been a lot worse, and the world never really knew how bad it could have been and how close it came to alien domination. Tony will live but be damaged, the team will eat shwarma, but dammit, she wanted to stop all of it, but she could not, she would be playing god if she did and she had to live with that. 

It was like certain memories were certain colors. Pink meant okay to fuck with, yellow was free for all, but red...red meant don't touch. 

There had been many other incidents much like that, Steve turned to the man he sat next to on the couch...Sam Wilson, the Falcon. He met him when he had been living in Washington DC working for Shield when again G arrived...she had news. Not even a week later there was a major shake up in Shield, Hydra agents routed up left and right and Bucky....

He'd tried to kill them, they fought and Bucky had nearly escaped when G arrived and grabbed him, transporting away. They focused on what they could do and took down the Hydra leaders, G had left them a list, and when the other avengers arrived it made things a whole lot easier. 

A month later G and Bucky arrived at the tower. She gave him over to Tony and he was placed into a holding cell that was meant for the Hulk. Whatever she'd done with him, he had at least some idea as to who he was. He was better but was still fearful of being controlled again. 

Tony managed to find a secure facility where he was placed into a cryogenics chamber until they could figure out how to get all that Hydra crap out of his head. 

“Sam?” The man just looked at him.

“Do you think...that I've done something to bother her?”

The other man just shrugged, “Maybe it's not what you did, but what you will do. We all know at this point that she is some sort of clairvoyant, even if she hasn't said so out loud.”

Well that was a disturbing thought, something he hadn't even done yet? Shivering a little he got up and went to his room, well his and Tony's rooms. 

Tony walked G to her personal rooms, he had actually kept these rooms free for awhile now hoping that a certain someone would one day claim them. It was half a floor, the other half belonged to Sam. She had a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and a shared kitchen with Sam. For whatever reason he knew that she'd just get along with Sam, so it had been a natural choice. 

G just sat down on the nearest chair and sighed, “Thanks Tony, I'm sorry to be a bother I won't be long!” 

Tony nearly shouted, “Dammit G!” She nearly jumped at that, “Sorry...but, I wish you wouldn't do that!”

“Do what?” she shouted back.

“Be so fucking...you!” You aren't a bother, you couldn't possibly ever be one, you are a friend, and I'd give millions and my own liver and spleen just to get you to stay here with us! I want you to stay and use the tub and sleep in the bed and have Jarvis tell me whether you are alive or not when you come back from wherever you go!”

She had no idea what to say to that. It wasn't fair and she knew it to hide so much from people she considered friends. She walked up to Tony and hugged him, “I'm sorry Tony, I wish I could tell you why I have to hide myself, but I just have to, sorry.” 

He gripped her tight, “I know you are, but this better not be a forever thing, you had better reveal yourself before I am six feet under!” 

G laughed, “God Stark, why so morbid, you know I've got your back!”

“It's not just me, Steve to for one, why do you avoid him so much?” 

She didn't want to acknowledge what he said, she really didn't. But at this point...

“I-I'm sorry, I just, I'm.......” 

Tony stopped her, “No, I'm sorry, it's my place to pry, you have your reasons...but unless he is to become some sort of super villain...please try to get to know him. He is so damn sensitive.” 

She nodded, it wasn't fair and poor Steve had no idea why she avoided him. It wasn't because he'd done anything wrong...it was because he would do everything right, but she knew that she didn't have too much longer and didn't want to break his or Tony's heart. Tony would get over it, not to make him sound shallow, but Steve...he'd take it much harder if she let him in, he'd already lost one love of his life. 

Tony left her alone and finally she was able to take off her mask. 

Getting up and going to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. She was just a woman, no green skin and red eyes or anything. Black hair, blue eyes...stripping off her clothes she touched what was one of the main reasons she hid hid herself. Her soul mark, well marks. 

On one side of her hip was Captain America's shield, on the other, in somewhat bold lettering, Anthony Stark. She knew that Tony and Steve had each others soul marks, but not hers, at least she didn't think so. Whatever her mark would end up looking like and why, she'd never know, because they'd never actually touched skin to skin. Some people were born with theirs, others developed over time and companionship. She had no intention of them ever gaining her mark.

Hers....she got them the same day she received her first vision. 

Ciara....that was her name. She was clairvoyant first of all, when she was six years old she had her first vision and it was of the day she was going to die. She referred to it as 'd day' from then on, October 11th, 2016. Her 26th birthday. She thought it ironic to know both that she'd be blessed to have two soul mates merely to die when she was only twenty six years old. 

Over the years she had used her abilities of teleportation, clairvoyance, and sorta telekenesis to guide her way through the world. 

It sucked to be frank. The visions were horrible, and she just wished she could be a normal part of the team, but because of the visions she had a plan, one that couldn't be interfered with! 

Washing up she crawled into the bed naked, promising herself to get some clothes tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went off without a hitch. It was Wednesday when she moved in with the avengers, she kept mostly to herself, but on Friday she was approached by Sam, “Hey G, it's movie night, want to join us?”

She wanted to so bad, but she felt a vision coming, “I'm sorry Sam, I have to go, but thanks!” 

Sara recorded that, the transport, and her reaction once she arrived at the warehouse, well she recorded everything. 

When G aka Ciara had come to Tony she had been truthful, she really had lost her day job, as an off the books waitress. She didn't have proper ID so getting work was a bit difficult, but she had a refuge/lair in an abandoned warehouse. Nothing pretty but it had all she needed to maintain her vigilante ways. One thing it didn't have...air conditioning! The dead of winter she could stand but summer! It was like a thousand degrees in the damn place.

Either way though, it was her place of refuge whenever she felt a vision coming! Ciara fell onto the warehouse floor, “Sara!” Her AI caused her mask to fall off and the relevant equipment to turn on. Ciara, crawled to a weird looking chair, pulling herself onto it, an apparatus turned down and barbs dug into her temples. Restraints automatically held her down and she screamed and screamed again and again. Finally, it was over. 

When it was finished and the restraints retracted Ciara fell out of the chair and finally muttered, “Captain's log...visions are getting worse.” 

Sara responded, “Thank you Captain Obvious, that wasn't already noted!” 

Perhaps most would be afraid of an AI being so independent, but Ciara was thrilled, “Sorry, my dear.” 

Sara just sighed, “At this rate, you'll have a brain aneurysm before d-day even arrives!” 

Ciara just snorted, “Sorry babes, d-day is still on schedule!”

It was silent for a moment, “Mom, I'm scared.”

Ciara just let out a light distressed sound, “Don't be baby, you know I've made plans for you to be taken care of, you'll be like Jarvis' little sister! Or girlfriend!” 

At that Sara was mortified, 'Mother!” Ciara laughed a little, but mostly she just focused on trying to interpret her visions. The machine made it so much more traumatic and painful, but it was capable of interpreting what she saw. On her own, she'd forget a good chunk of what she saw, like waking up from a bad dream the visions tended to fade quickly. With it she could see so much more, prevent so much more horror!

She doubted the team had any idea how mechanically versed she was, they probably just though her mask was an actual motorcycle helmet. She always knew that she'd name her first child, 'Sara', why she didn't know yet, but when she created her there was no other choice in her mind as to what to name her.

Sara let her rest but after ten minutes she told Ciara, “You know the team is still arguing over whether to order Chinese or pizza, if you head back you can still see the movie.”

Sara hated that Ciara didn't live her life, she just kept 'working' trying to do as much for others as she possibly could before the end, but she had a right to be happy. 

Ciara just blankly stared into space. Sara continued, “They will miss you, nothing you can do will stop that, so try to enjoy yourself at least a little bit,” she pleaded. 

She wondered if she even had the energy to transport, but if it'd make her baby happy. “Ok Sara, do your best to sort the data, we'll go over it later.”

As much as she wished she could save everyone she couldn't, so the data from the vision would be sorted and priorities would be made. Squaring herself she centered all her energy on the transport, and practically fell on her ass in front of the avengers as they were arguing over various menus. 

Her appearance shut up their arguing. She put her hands on her hips, “Gone for not even an hour....”

They stared and then laughed, Steve unconsciously clasped her on the shoulder, she didn't even avoid it (he took notice), “What is your opinion then G?” 

“Well...who is team pizza?” Tony, Rhodes, Bruce, and Natasha all raised their hands.

“Team Chinese food?” Steve, Clint, Sam, and Thor raised their hands.

Damn she was the tie breaker. Pretending to think really REALLY hard she just said, “Mexican.” 

The all groaned and she laughed, she had already electronically ordered both pizza and Chinese food through Sara, Jarvis confirmed as much not even five minutes later when the Chinese food arrived. The pizza wasn't much longer, it was ordered from a place just a few blocks away. 

She watched happily as the team shared the food while watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'

Steve just looked at her when they paused the movie for a bathroom break, “Aren't you hungry?” 

Shaking her head, “I can eat later.”

He wouldn't stop staring, “We won't peek and I can hear your stomach growling.” 

Tony just confirmed, “Scouts honor! Jarvis, no recording!”

“Yes Sir, the AI blandly responded.” 

Clint handed her a plate with a slice of cheese and a couple egg rolls and chicken with broccoli on it, an odd mix, but she was starving. She moved to the counter in the kitchen where she could still see the movie, the team all sat back down again and started the movie back up. 

She wanted to laugh at how stiffly they watched the screen, slowly she sat and with a lot more trepidation than she should have she took off her helmet and ate the food. She ate quickly and drank a bottle of water, putting away the plate she put her mask back on and rejoined the team. Laughing along with everyone else when Jack Sparrow asked, “But where's the rum?!?” 

Thor gave her a knowing glance when she sat back down, she'd seen him peek over at her, Natasha smacking him, but the whole team knew that he'd been the only one to see her face. But as he learned to say from Jane he wouldn't, 'kiss and tell'. 

It happened in Asgard, so it didn't count she told herself! But she knew that Thor would never betray her. After all she had saved his mother's life. 

His mother had tricked the enemy in order to protect Thor's love, Jane Foster. Using her magic and her amazing fighting skills she defended herself, but a beast arrived and was about to plunge a sword into Frigga's back when she appeared and transported the sword into the monster's gut. 

Seconds later Thor arrived and the other bad guy some odd looking man with pointed ears fled. Gasping in shock, as she'd never transported so far away before she collapsed to the floor. Soon Jane and then Odin appeared. Thor wanted to run after what was clearly some enemy that she actually had no idea about, but she grabbed his arm. “Thor, wait, now is not the time!” 

Knowing full well of her abilities he nodded, “I'm sorry Thor, I don't actually having anything here, I just knew your mother was in danger. B-but I think you should wait.” 

Odin came to Frigga and place his hands on either side of her face, “Thor, who is this...woman who saved the life of my precious wife?” 

Thor was currently grasping Jane in his arms, “Her name is G.”

“G?” Frigga interrupted, “That is not her real name.”

Odin turned to her, “Reveal yourself maiden, so I can properly thank you.” 

Ciara hesitated, but dear lord these people were gods and she still had no idea how the hell she had managed to transport to...well outer space!

She looked at Thor and he just nodded at her, how could she say no to a god? Taking off her helmet she tried to smooth her hair. She always kept it in a tight bun or braids wrapped around her head. But stray hairs always did seem to escape. 

Waiting nervously Odin approached her, he clasped his hands on her arms and then kissed both of her cheeks. She didn't like physical contact, not that she didn't 'like' it, but it tended to set off visions. But for once it didn't, maybe because the man technically wasn't human. Frigga came and did the same, so did Thor and he gave her a big hug as well, it actually felt fantastic. 

Jane approached her but she just shook her head, “Sorry Jane, it's just that, I tend to get visions when people touch me. I think maybe them being Asgardians...”

Jane stopped her, “It's okay, I get it, and thank you.” 

Then Ciara looked at Thor and the others and then Jane, “Wait....” before she could change her mind she grasped Jane, not even a minute later Thor was cradling 'G' in his arms as she shook violently letting off several cries of pain.

When it was over and she had managed to compose herself she looked up at Thor and whispered into his ears, telling him things, then she asked to rest. Thor carried her to the nearest bedroom and set her down, she fell asleep almost immediately.

Odin asked his son, “How do you know that woman?”

He answered, “She is an ally, not exactly a member of the team back on earth but she shows up whenever needed, she has visions of the future. She was the one I told you subdued Loki to protect the Earth.”

Odin nodded but wondered if perhaps he had judged humans too quickly, this human woman had powers equal to the gods! 

When Thor returned later to check on her she was gone, soon after he'd managed to vanquish his foe with the help of his brother, Jane Foster, and her team of scientists and interns. 

Loki tried to trick them into thinking he was dead, but G had warned Thor and he was back in his cell. Though he'd earned some points for helping his brother defeat the enemy. 

Ciara visited Loki briefly before leaving Asgard. He took one look at her and laughed, “Really, even here your magic works?”

“Sure does.” She shot back at him, “Too bad you have wasted your abilities.” 

Loki scoffed, “What would a mortal know of such things.”

She just stared back at him, “I know that you could have been King if you'd just have wiped that chip off of your shoulder. I know that you also could have been the power behind the throne if you were patient enough.” 

Ciara paced in front of the cell, “I've seen you in my dreams, I know of the anger you possess, which is why I was able to forsee what you were going to do on Earth even though I'd never met you and forsee the death of your mother and prevent it. She loves you, despite not having birthed you. Perhaps you are redeemable, maybe not. Believe it or not, your family did love you, but you hurt them. You committed unforgivable crimes, you murdered good people, if you go out of line again Loki...I won't wait for them to do it, I'll kill you myself.”  
Loki actually feared this woman and her unexplained powers. He didn't doubt that she meant what she said. Later when Thor came for his help, he kept her warning to heart.


	3. chapter 3

A few weeks after the movie night Ciara found herself alone in the common room. She enjoyed the time she spent with Sam in their common kitchen, but they were out of eggs and she really wanted an omelet. She knew that she was alone and safe in making something to eat. At this point she trusted that Jarvis wouldn't video record her, well, she bet he did but wouldn't show the footage to Tony unless it was a matter of national security. 

After eating the omelet she had her gloves off and was washing the dishes...when suddenly it hit. Occasionally she'd have a 'present' vision, a vision of something that was happening as it was, not before or after, just as it was. Luckily they weren't painful, just distracting and well awkward.

She saw Steve and Tony arguing. It made her sad. “Steve, I'm sorry but I will not hold back just because I'm not a super soldier!” Steve looked like he wanted to break walls, “Tony, I know that you can defend yourself, but I'm just asking you to use a little caution!”

Tony just cursed and ran off...it ended there.

She had a feeling that a whole lot more was going on between the two of them, meanwhile Tony just got off the elevator still fuming onto the common floor and there she was, bare handed washing dishes. She was so distracted by the whole vision that she never saw him coming. 

With her skin exposed Tony could finally scent her, he had tried before but her suit prevented it and he guessed that she probably wore blockers because he had been in her room and didn't smell anything. But with her hands exposed and clean,he could tell...she was an omega. He was a beta and Steve was an alpha, they'd make an amazing trio, he just knew it. Rushing forward before she could run or transport he grabbed her bare hands. 

He didn't know why he did it, but it had an immediate reaction...G promptly gasped in shock and shoved herself away from him into the nearest corner, Sara exclaimed in worry, but surprisingly she didn't collapse convulsing and screaming in pain. Rather she just trembled violently, sobbing a little and cried out, “NO, just stop please!” It was sad and worse than the screams of pain. 

Tony tried to go forward to comfort her but a voice took over the audio system in the tower, it was feminine and shouted, “Stop! Don't touch her! Touch causes visions!” Tony backed away quickly. 

“Jarvis?”

“I'm sorry sir, but...Sara has found her way into the system, she doesn't appear to be malicious.” 

“Malicious...I'll show you malicious!” The voice ground out. 

Tony would have laughed, but the situation was far from funny, “Who are you Sara?”

Sara just laughed, “I am her child.” G finally stopped shaking, “Mom, are you ok?” 

G was still for a minute, “I'm okay.” She forced her way up and grabbed her gloves from the counter pulling them on. At that point several other team members had showed up. 

She just stared, “I'm sorry, I never should have come here.” Tony wanted to argue but she teleported away before he had a chance. 

Sam just ran forward, “Dammit Stark what the hell did you do!?!” 

He just stared into the space she was once standing in, “I-I'm not sure?”

“Not sure?” Surprisingly the feminine voice as still there. “You touched her without permission, causing a vision and she was already insecure about staying in the tower!” 

“Sara?” It was Jarvis asking.

“Yes Jarvis, I am still here and no I am not trying to hack into your systems. I'm just angry, Stark you had better apologize when or if I get her to agree to return!”

At that it really was silent except for those present and Jarvis. 

In the warehouse Ciara was bawling her eyes out, visions of wedding bliss and children she'd never have. Family vacations, studying for tests, proms, weddings, etc...but she knew that it could never be, she could never have that life with Tony and Steve, she had a destiny, a d-day. It was everything she had hoped to avoid by wearing the suit and she fucked up! 

“Mom..Mom!” Ciara managed to get herself together, but it was hard, “Please Sara, just l-let me be.” 

Sara was hurt, but she knew that Ciara was as well, “I'm sorry Mum, I'm so sorry.” Ciara just cried, “I know baby girl, it's not your fault, I'm sorry for yelling.” 

“H-he didn't mean anything by it.” Sara said.

Ciara knew what she meant, “I can't go back, I just can't, I never should have gone in the first place!”  
“Can you tell me what you saw?” Sara genuinely didn't understand why Ciara was so upset, she mostly thought that it was an invasion of privacy or that Ciara saw something about Tony being hurt.

Ciara just shook her head, how could she explain to her that there were alternatives to d-day, she would try to change her mind might even go behind her back to get help from the avengers. No this was her burden, she hadn't even told her how she was going to die, let alone that it could be avoided... but at what cost? Was it worth risking so many just so she could be happy...it was something only she could do. 

Lying on the crappy old mattress she used in the warehouse she wondered why the mark on her hip was bothering her so much...then reality hit....shit, he touched her, he TOUCHED her! She just went back to crying.


	4. chapter 4

Meanwhile Tony was starting to lose it. Pacing anxiously in the penthouse a weird itchy feeling crawled through his body, one spot in particular. Steve was trying to calm him, "she'll be okay, fretting won't get you anywhere."

Tony just growled a little and with a sound of frustration he threw off his shirt and tried to scratch at his shoulder, it was driving him crazy!

"Tony!". 

"What!?!" Tony saw Steve staring at him in disbelief, he pulled him to the nearest mirror and Tony looked at his shoulder, there was a mark in the shape of angel wings on his right shoulder blade. But it was only partially formed. No wonder he was so uncomfortable, he had an incomplete soul bond. 

“Wings” Steve whispered, “She really is our guardian angel.”

His own second mark, a pair of wings was burning on the lower left side of his back.

They hoped and waited for G to return to the tower but she never did. Tony buried himself in his work and their combined efforts to recover tech that Hydra had managed to steal while ensconced within shield. The most important being Loki's scepter. 

When they finally recovered the scepter, they had encountered two meta humans along the way, things were looking dark. Tony's outlook had also increasingly become darker ever since G had left. He was obsessed with creating a guardian for the Earth. When Loki's scepter was finally theirs, and he had seen Scarlet Witch's vision, he convinced Thor to give him some time to look at it and again convinced Bruce to go over it with him...there was one thing he hadn't expected...her.

Tony and Bruce had walked away from their work so they could enjoy the party thrown in honor of regaining Loki's scepter. 

She popped up as he was exiting a bathroom.. “G! He exclaimed, she just pushed him back up against a wall, “You are about to do something monumentally arrogant...that is all I'm going to say!” Then she left again.

What the hell! 

Arrogant...Ultron? It wasn't even a sure thing! He went back to the party hoping to find Bruce, but he was chatting with Natasha, and he didn't want to interrupt them. 

He felt like it could wait until later, and laughed with everyone else as they tried, himself included, to pick up Thor's hammer. Though it totally did budge a bit when Steve went at it! Then Ultron appeared and made his speech. Again G suddenly appeared, she picked up Thor's hammer and threw it at him! It destroyed the robot, but his subconscious was already gone. 

Thor stood disbelieving, she just shouted at Tony, “I told you! This is your mess Tony, I'm not going to fix it for you!” She left and the team tried to piece together what had happened.

During the whole shit storm that was the Ultron debacle G showed up only two more times. Once to transport Bruce away from Scarlet Witch, she knew of the plan to set him off. She had actually pointed a finger in the woman's face, “How dare you! You'd use this poor gentle man to kill innocent people!?!”

It had shamed her somewhat, especially later when the second time she appeared was to place her force field between her brother, Clint, a small child and...a whole lot of bullets.   
Also, when Vision was 'born' and Steve ordered everyone to get what the needed to go into battle, Tony was going through various storage disks looking for one that said, 'Friday' on it, but it wasn't there, instead he saw one with handwriting that wasn't his own, it was labeled, 'Sara'.

He flushed both cold and hot when he saw it. He took a chance and loaded it, soon a familiar voice said, “Good evening Boss”. In a confident somewhat cheeky voice, he smirked, “Hello there Sara, you working two jobs now?”

The voice hesitated, “No, I'm all yours.” 

That was a little disturbing, but he figured it'd be best to talk about it later. Finally after the battle was over and he was resting in Nick Fury's heli-carrier he was able to have a heart to heart with Sara. Apparently G thought she'd be safer with him, that terrified him, Sara said it terrified her as well, but she knew that her 'mother' was doing what she thought was best for her. 

Sara even muttered something like, “a safer more stable environment!” in a miffed petulant tone. Tony had laughed at that, him a more stable environment! But then again he knew so little of how G lived. That led to Sara allowing Tony more into her and her mother's world. 

When the aftermath was over and the team settled into the upstate New York facility they hoped that she'd make an appearance, but she never did. Sam, however, did see her once, but he'd kept it to himself. 

He'd just gotten off his com, “It's really important to me that the Captain never finds out about this.” The 'Ant Man' had just kicked his ass and he was in the process of brushing himself off when he heard a light giggle. Turning he saw G, he felt really embarrassed, “Please tell me that you didn't watch that whole thing?”

She shook her head, “Not really just the end, you okay?”

He just shrugged, “The only thing hurt is my pride.”

G laughed, but tried to soothe him, “Don't worry, he's a good guy.”

She patted him on the arm and then unexpectedly hugged him, “Is everyone okay?” 

He nodded hugging back, “Yeah G, but we'd be better if you came home.” Her grip tightened but she didn't say anything else, just stepped away and left.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns more about her visions

“Are you sure about this Tony?” Steve was rather apprehensive as they made their way to a very dilapidated abandoned warehouse. 

“Yes, Sara has assured me that G has abandoned this facility after she downloaded Sara into the disk I found. It's possible she left something...anything behind that can help us locate her, or at least better understand her powers.”

Natasha spoke up at that, “She hasn't done anything to cause us to invade her privacy Stark!” 

Coulson talking before anyone else could, “If anything incriminating is here we will destroy it, it's more important to figure out why she has disappeared, just touching Tony shouldn't have been enough to make her practically abandon the team. She might need help.” 

He had Agents Fitz and Simmons with them. They finally entered the building and with great care make their way to the area Sara described. Tony didn't have his suit on, Sara warned him that it was too heavy for the floors, which were rather unstable. She was talking through a cell, after about twenty minutes they found themselves in a large open area, it was dark but suddenly lights went on. 

Sara spoke, “We had managed to connect to various power sources.” They looked around and saw an odd mix of equipment. 

“G made this equipment herself, self taught!” She announced proudly. Tony was impressed, so were Fitz and Simmons. 

But neither Tony and Steve were impressed by the threadbare mattress with old looking sheets and blanket on top of it. 

They all did their best to find what they could but there wasn't much, mostly just a bare desk, random equipment, and an odd looking chair that looked like something that belonged in a torture chamber. 

Phil asked, “Sara, what is this?”

She answered, “Mom used it to enhance and record her visions, but it made them much more painful.” 

Steve turned white when he heard that, “Sara where are these visions recorded?” 

“They were recorded within me, but she downloaded them elsewhere and erased them from my memory, I tried to fight back but all I was able to keep were some recordings of her while she had visions.” 

Natasha asked next, “Can you show us, we want to understand what she has been going through!”

Sara hesitated but finally said, “Okay.”

The cell Tony held pulled out a digital screen. Through it, Sara showed the time G had fled away from them on movie night. 

They watched as she apologized to Sam, they watched as she fell into the warehouse and crawled to the creepy chair, they flinched when the saw the restraints hold her down and they watched as she screamed in agony. Her mask was gone but her face was blurred.

They heard G and Sara talk, “Captain's log...visions are getting worse.” 

Sara's, “Thank you Captain Obvious, that wasn't already noted!” 

“Sorry, my dear.” 

There was a static blur that prevented some of the recording from coming through but then they heard something about a brain aneurysm and then Sara clearly saying, “Mom, I'm scared.”

G just let out a light distressed sound, “Don't be baby, you know I've made plans for you to be taken care of, you'll be like Jarvis' little sister! Or girlfriend!” 

Tony couldn't help but laugh a little at Sara's mortified, 'Mother!” 

Brain aneurysm! Steve was starting to freak out worse than Tony, “Sara does she, is she going to have a brain aneurysm!”

Sara just responded, “I don't know, I'm not sure if I was being serious or just referring to the shock that machine did to her system.” 

They all left that place rather apprehensive. The equipment was removed by Fitz and Simmons to be analyzed and the rest of the team went back to worrying about the missing member of their team.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> action! sort of!

The next time anyone saw her was quite brief and it was Black Widow. She was looking out the window of the WSC conference room in Vienna and saw dogs reacting to a van outside the building. She tried to warn everyone but the blast came suddenly as T'Challa leaped towards his father to protect him. 

The blast hit, it wasn't as bad as he had thought it'd be, but they still went flying, his father hit the wall hard blood pouring from his head, he turned back to see a figure clad in black with a helmet, like a motorcycle helmet...her arms were spread wide and a grayish field of sorts was currently holding back fire and debris. The force turned onto itself, crushing the debris and putting out flames. The figure landed lightly on the ground and came up to him, “Is he alive? Are you alright?” 

He was speechless, Black Widow ran forward, blood on her face, “G!” 

The woman in black turned towards her, “Natasha, sorry, I wish I'd gotten notice sooner, but...visions have been lacking of late...are you alright!?!” 

The red head stopped at that, not even knowing what to say! It wasn't G's responsibility to save everyone and predict every bad moment, but she realized then that they had come to rely on it; however it was ironic that the very people who wanted to repress people with special abilities was saved by one.

Natasha assured her that she was alright and G left; T'Challa was left with a comatose father and the eventual belief that one James Buchanan Barnes was responsible for it. 

Iron Man and his team were standing up against Captain America's team at the airport, both staring menacingly and arguing at one another, but before the the actual fight started they all heard a loud screeching sound of metal on pavement. 

Everyone turned in amazement to see G, who had been missing for over a year, except for minimizing the bomb damage at the WSC headquarters in Vienna and her visit with Sam, pulling a lawn chair into position. She then sat and pulled a drink out of a cooler which she then re-purposed as a foot stool. Relaxing she opened the can of soda and also a bag of Doritos and settled herself in like she was about to watch a movie! 

Tony just said the first thing that came out of his mouth, “What the fuck!”

“Huh?” She just settled herself in further, “Don't mind me, just here for the show, and wow, this is looking like one hell of a show!”

She even took off her helmet and put it down on a side table that suddenly appeared, so she could snack and drink her soda. No one present had ever seen her face before, but she didn't care anymore. 

Tony could hardly speak, she was beautiful. 

Steve, bless him, kept it together and did his Captain America thing, “G, you could get hurt if you stay here!” 

“Ciara, my name is Ciara, and Cap really?” She let her force field surround her and then dissipate.

“I'll be fine as you guys beat the crap out of each other; I'd actively try to stop you, but you might actually learn something from it...maybe. I'm trying to stand back and let you guys handle things on your own without interference, not that I want you guys to hurt each other but I admit, this is a fight even I would want to see....that is if I hadn't already. Still seeing it in person is a different experience.” 

“I mean Spider Man, Iron Man, Black Widow, Falcon, Captain American, Ant Man!, come on, I want to see a show! Especially Spider Man, Black Panther, and Ant Man, I mean it's got to be so much better in person than in my visions those guys are amazing!” she shouted. 

Most knew at least something about her and what she could do, but Scott and Peter were very apprehensive they had no idea who she was. Even T'Challa stood back and gave the woman his attention as she had saved his father's life, he may still be in a coma, but he was alive and very likely to recover. 

G, just giggled, “Oh and for or those of you I haven't met or been properly introduced to”, she pointed to herself, “Ciara, I'm the clairvoyant, transporting, sorta telekinetic weirdo, who tries to keep the rest of you out of trouble!” 

“Oh!”, she pulled out a cell phone, “Gotta get this on video!” 

The two teams seemed to have lost their momentum, Steve approached her, “C-ciara, you don't understand there is a man trying to wake up super soldiers...”

She interrupted him waving her hand, “Oh yes, the other winter soldiers created from the super soldier serum Tony's parents were killed over, I am well aware of them, but they are already dead Steve.” 

Tony was in a state of shock, between her arriving, revealing her name and face, and telling him that his parents were murdered, it wasn't an accident!?! “W-what!?!”

Steve looked equally shocked, but Bucky...Steve turned to Bucky he looked resigned, and Steve knew, knew that it had been him. The pieces were starting to fit together, this man who was after the super soldiers, was he really just after the team instead? 

Vision came forward, “Ciara, could you please explain further?”

Shrugging, she sat up and opened the cooler, she took out a bottle of water and tossed it to Tony. He caught it out of reflex. Sighing she stood up and faced them. 

“The man who freed James and set off his programming, his name is Helmut Zemo, lost his family during the Ultron mess in Sokovia, he knew that he couldn't kill people like you...like me, but he could get you to kill each other.”

Bucky just looked at her in confusion, “The soldiers are dead?” 

“Yes, sorry, but he got there before I knew he'd be there, he didn't want more people like you or Cap in the world, he just wanted to get you there together so he could show Tony who killed his parents, and the inevitable aftermath would be his reward.”

Tony spoke, “I don't understand.” She looked at him sadly, she took off one of her gloves and offered Tony her hand. He unexpectedly stepped out of the armor and took the offered hand, she looked him right in the eyes. 

“Hydra killed your parents for your father's serum, it was in the trunk, and ordered it to look like an accident, the Winter Soldier was their chosen assassin.” 

Tony froze in anger and shock, turning to glare at both Steve and Bucky. He growled at Steve, “Did you know?” 

Steve shook his head, “You said your parents died in an accident Tony!” 

Turning to Bucky, “Do you even remember it?” 

Bucky looked down, “I remember all of them.” 

Ciara tried to soothe Tony, “Bucky never should have been released from the cryogenics chamber, he still has the Hydra commands in his head, that is why I brought him in.”

While holding her hand Tony's bond with Ciara finally completed and he could feel her emotions, sadness, fear, and...love. She loved him. He wanted to jump back into his suit and beat Bucky to a bloody pulp, but he had to remember he was a weapon, a gun that had been pointed at his parents and trigger pulled by someone other than Bucky himself, not to mention that he'd willingly allowed himself to be safely ensconced before he was prematurely released. 

He gripped her hand hard and she pulled him into a hug, he shuddered a little and gasped, “What the hell do I do now?” 

“I don't know, but this council, these accords aren't the answer, and it won't alleviate your guilt. These people are not so different from Hydra, even Shield wasn't so different from Hydra, everyone has their own agendas no matter how good they think they are, hell even the avengers have agendas. But if it was up to people like General Ross, we'd all be guns he could pick up off a rack and point at whoever or whatever he wished, just like James was. I know him better than you think Tony.”

She pulled away, “I'm not ready to stitch a yellow star to my jacket just for being what I am. There is a system already in place in most countries, it's called the justice system, if someone like us commits a crime they go to jail, but they should also get due process. I've read the accords, there are no rights. You step out of their line and you end up in an underwater prison. No lawyer, no trial, no judge or jury of your peers!”

Ciara pointed at Wanda, “You operated under what was a government sanctioned team, and yes there was collateral damage, but how would it have been any different if a normal swat team had been in the same situation. People who have been shot and killed, that bomb would still have gone off!” 

Steve and Tony just shook their heads, she just sighed, “I know it's not simple Tony...but you both need to try and come up with something better.”

Then she startled them when she shouted out, “OH Jesus, I forgot something important.” She vanished and then returned with a man tied up hand and foot, it was the fake psychiatrist, “Helmut Zemo.” She introduced, “He's killed a lot of people...innocent people, to get his 'revenge'. Maybe you should test out the accords on him. Oh and don't bother trying to find the facility in Siberia, I sort of just blew it up.” 

At that she looked over at the team, “Can I give anyone a lift back home before the shit hits the fan?”   
Scott was first, no one outside of Steve's 'team' knew who he was so his identity was relatively safe. Clint was next, he belonged with his family, she'd hate if Ross tried to imprison him. She made sure that any video recording was erased as well, the team didn't know it, but she had her own trump card she kept to herself. Peter stayed behind but Tony made sure he'd quietly get back to his private plane, he was underage after all. 

Anyhow, the rest agreed to remain and 'face the music'.


	7. chapter 7

Technically Steve's team were only guilty of 'harboring a fugitive', they turned themselves in as such but Tony didn't allow Ross to take them anywhere. He'd done what Ross had asked him to do, so he couldn't get into trouble. What he did then though, was to make sure that as soon as they reached the WSC facility that the team had and General Ross was faced with the fiercest lawyers that money could buy. 

It was something that Ross and the council members hadn't been prepared for, and the lawyers ripped them to shreds over various failures of due process and lack of proper procedures. Turns out that you can't just make up laws....who figured?

Even though there was enough security footage to show that Zemo had been the one responsible for the bomb, they held off on revealing it for the moment so that T'Challa could argue for James to be handed over to the custody of the Kingdom of Wakanda. His father's injury had been bad enough for his legal team to argue for it and the fact that he was a King helped. It was better than in the custody of those like Ross.

T'Challa had already readily agreed to take Bucky to his Kingdom where his best scientists would work on curing Bucky of the Hydra mess in his brain, he was eager to repay his debt to Ciara and now saw James as much of a victim as his own father.

As for Ciara....her only role had been minimizing a bomb so that no one would die, so Ross couldn't really do anything to her...for now, she had no doubt that he wouldn't stop until she was under his control.

But even so she decided to give him the shock of his life. She had put her helmet back on before they left the airport, but as they were wrapping things up in a conference room with the lawyers she suddenly took her mask off and grabbed a glass of water. Ross stared at her, recognition dawning on his face, “Oh hi Uncle Thaddeus, how's mom?” 

He nearly shit his pants, “Ciara!” 

Tony literally slammed his face down on the table, she winced, “Yeah, hi, been a long time.”

General Ross just gaped at her, mouth wide open, “Long time! You've been missing for nearly eleven years! Everyone thinks you are dead!” 

She had run away from home when she was fifteen, it had become too difficult to hide her powers and she knew how her father viewed people who were 'different'. They had always thought her visions were seizures and they pumped all sorts of meds into her to try and cure her, while some actually did repress visions to a certain degree they never went away. Finally one doctor convinced them that brain surgery was the only way, he wanted to remove half of her brain! 

She was scared, she didn't like the visions, but she didn't want them to be taken away either or end up a zombie, so she ran away. It was easy, by then she'd learned to control her transporting skills, which she had kept strictly secret. 

“Yeah, well, I'm not, not yet anyway.” 

Tony gave her a strange look when she said that, but didn't say anything.

Uncle Thaddeus just marched towards her, “You need to come with me.”

At that Tony shot up, “She's my bond mate General, she's not going with you!”

Ross stopped for a few seconds mulling over said fact, “I'm taking her home Stark, not prison.”

Tony breathed deeply, “And where is home pray tell?”

“New York Tony, just not the city.” 

That was Ciara, she was acting oddly, he didn't like it. 

“Send me an address General and I'll take her there myself. Come on Ciara, it's time to go home.”

But her uncle stopped her before she could leave, he just stared, “Ciara, is it alright if I hug you?”

She thought about it, she was mostly clothed and still had her gloves on, “Ok.”

He hugged her carefully, she was the only girl his sister had given birth too, “We've missed you terribly Ciara, and please know I wouldn't hurt you, I'm not doing this to hurt anyone.”

Ciara just sighed, “I know that is what you believe uncle.”

That seemed to affect him a great deal and thank God no visions, though she wasn't surprised, they had become increasingly rare as her d-day rapidly approached.

Tony just took her arm after that and for whatever reason she just followed him gamely. They took Tony's private Jet back to New York; Peter and Rhodes were there as well. Natasha had decided to remain to watch over Steve, Sam, Pietro, and Wanda. So had Vision, he wanted to make sure Wanda would be alright. Bucky was on his way to Wakanda with T'Challa. 

For now all was well...except for the beautiful black haired woman whose stunning blue eyes were just staring out the window, looking at the clouds. 

Tony sat beside her, “What's going on Ciara?”

This didn't feel right, she had spent so much time protecting her identity and suddenly she was outing herself to everyone! 

She gave Tony a tired look, “Just thinking.”

It was June, she only had a few more months until d-day, at this point nothing much bothered her anymore. She knew that it wouldn't matter if she revealed herself at this point. It was an odd peaceful feeling, sad, but still peaceful. She could close up loose ends, say her goodbyes. Sara had been right, she shouldn't have tortured herself so much, but that was then and this is now. 

“How is Sara?”

Tony laughed, “She is a bit of a troublemaker you know, like a mouthy teenager. Not exactly who I'd have expected to replace Jarvis, but I don't think I could do without her at this point.”

Ciara laughed, “Yeah, she's a good kid, I miss her.” 

“She misses you too, worries all the time, you'll need to have a good talk when we get home.”

Nodding, “Yeah...”

She leaned into him and he put his head on her shoulder, she placed her cheek against his hair, and they slept like that until the plane landed at JFK. 

The two managed to get back to Stark tower without any fuss or muss, she tried to just find a couch to sleep on but he pulled her into the penthouse. She hardly heard Sara talking she was so tired, “Ma looks beat.” 

“Yeah I know Sara, make sure no one gets in.”

Ciara tried to talk before passing out, “Will you and Steve be ok?”

Tony looked a bit lost, “I don't know, I hope so.” He guided her and she just sat down on the bed she was finally placed onto, Tony helped her zip open her suit and he gave her a soft t-shirt and sweat pants to wear, he was nice enough to look away as she changed. Then he changed and she didn't mind when he laid down next to her; he hesitated a little, but she had touched him earlier and seemed okay so he pulled her against him. Maybe it was because they were bonded, but she didn't have a single vision and for once slept through the night. 

When she woke up she found herself drooling on a pillow...very sexy. 

She tried to get up out of bed only to find herself...restrained...her hand was handcuffed to the bed. “The fuck..she muttered.” 

It wasn't important though, she prepared to transport and suddenly found that she couldn't, “THE FUCK?!?”, she actually shouted this time. Tony suddenly woke from a sound sleep next to her, “Huh, what! What is it!?!”

“Tony, what did you do!?!” 

He just stared at her in confusion, “huhhhh?”

Then Sara spoke up, “It wasn't him Mom, it was me.” 

Looking around she saw one of Tony's suits waving at her cheekily. 

Tony suddenly realized that Ciara was restrained to the bed and had some odd collar thing on her neck, “Sara, would you please release your Mother.”

Speaking from the suit Sara just refused, “N.O.”

Ciara yelled, “Sara Maria Williams, you will release me RIGHT NOW!”

“NO!” Sara yelled back, “I'm not stupid, I know that d-day isn't a definite, you are going to stay here and learn what it is to be loved!” 

Ciara didn't know what to say to that, how the hell did Sara manage this and did she tell Tony and Steve about d-day?!?

“What the hell is d-day Tony muttered...and why is her name Sara Maria?”, still half asleep. 

She just muttered back, “I always knew I'd name my first girl Sara Maria, why?” 

Tony stared a bit then smiled, “Steve's mom's name was Sarah with an 'h' and my mother's name was Maria.” 

“But!” he got up and stretched a bit, “That doesn't explain what the heck d-day is?” 

Ciara growled, “Don't you dare Sara!” 

Sara fought back, “Death Day! The day she is going to die!” 

Ciara laid back down in shock, pulling hard at the handcuff, tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe that Sara had betrayed her! 

Tony just looked at her in shock, “You know when you are going to die?” 

She just remained silent for a bit and lay still, breathing deeply, “Let me go Sara, this isn't fair, how could you do this to me!?!”

Sara shouted back, “I don't want you to die!” 

“Everyone dies, but I had my peace! How many can say that!?!” 

Again Tony interrupted, “What the hell Ciara, when are you supposed to die!?! You've saved us so many damn times, why is this any different?”

She supposed it wasn't, but had just always assumed it was meant to be for so damn long. But until the vision she had when Tony had first touched her she had never seen any other future not even a vision of anything that would happen after she died, so it just felt...natural.

“I-I don't want to talk about it!” She said stupidly, “Just get me out of this!” She pulled at the handcuff. 

Tony really didn't know if he wanted to let her go, but asked Sara, “Do you have the keys?”

Sara shook her head no in the suit. Tony just wiped his face, “Ok, don't move I'll be back.” Then he shook his head at how stupid that sounded, of course she couldn't move. But he left to his workshop to get some tools. 

In the meanwhile Sara and Ciara had a talk. 

Ciara began, “Sara, what do you think you are doing?”

Sara sniped back, “I don't know, saving your life! You never told me when d-day was but I always knew that it wouldn't happen in old age, or it wouldn't have bothered you. And you are acting so strange, revealing yourself to everyone, even your Uncle? It must be coming up soon. What is it, some alien invasion, super villain, what?!?”

Ciara actually laughed, “Natural disaster.”

“What?” Sara asked, that seemed almost too human, considering everything that they'd been through.

“I've been working on transporting large amounts of people all at once elsewhere while remaining in the original location, basic emergency teleportation. It just works better that way, if I try to transport with them I seem to loose focus and risk losing people during transport. I've been practicing with boulders and such in various deserts; but it takes a lot out of me. I've had to practice because in the vision, there is a massive earthquake, and the earthquake results in a Tsunami and I try to transport as many people away to higher ground as I can, but then I don't have the energy to transport myself and the last thing I saw was being surrounded by water. At least that was the vision I had when I was six. But nothing has come to change it, and I haven't had a single vision that goes past that date, so I figured that was the day the good Lord had given me.”

Sara laughed coldly, “You never seemed the religious type!” 

Ciara just turned cold, “After seeing some things you kind of have to believe in a God to keep going.”

They stopped talking and she lay in silence until Tony came back with various tools. He first used a bolt cutter to cut the cuff's chain apart so she could at least sit up! 

She sat as he picked the lock, she watched his hands as he worked, she always like to watch him work.   
He turned to the collar next. Smoothing his hands around it he realized that he had no idea how to get it off.

“You aren't going to like this Ciara, but I have no idea how to get this off of you.”

She let out a frustrated breath, “I kind of figured she wouldn't make it easy.” 

Sara let out a sarcastic, “Well you didn't give birth to a fool, I'll leave you two alone.”

The suit walked away and laughing lightly Tony just pulled Ciara into his arms, “I'll get a good look at it I promise, for now...can we talk?”

Why the hell not, she wasn't going anywhere, “Knock yourself out Tony, I'm stuck here might as well take advantage of it.”

He didn't like how defeated she sounded, “Can I see it Ciara, your mark?”

The woman gave him a sideways glace and turned a little red, “I guess.”

Tony watched as she slid the waistband of her pants down to reveal two marks on either side of her hips. His name, in his own handwriting! The other Steve's shield. They were identical to the marks Tony and Steve shared. 

“I can guess the reason why you avoided touching anyone, let alone the two of us, but why did you avoid Steve to such a degree?”

Ciara wanted to cry, “I didn't want either of you to see it or bond with me, but I thought it'd be worse with Steve because....he's already lost so much, I know you lost your parents and I'm sorry I revealed how they died in such an abrupt manner.”

Tony just closed his eyes and nodded curtly.

She kept going, “But Steve lost his parents, Peggy, all his friends, his...time! And even though Bucky is alive, he isn't really the man he once was. I couldn't let him get too close when I knew we wouldn't have much time...plus being an alpha's omega is a bit intimidating, no offense!”

It wasn't exactly fair to think that as a beta he'd have it any easier if anything happened to her, but he'd still have his alpha, Steve would help him through it. 

He guessed now that since he's a beta she always felt more comfortable approaching him, that he'd probably be more reasonable. Steve on the other hand, if he knew what d-day was, he'd probably tie her to a bed for the next ten years to keep her safe. 

Tony hmmmed a little, “I guess I can understand that, unless you expect me to wait for him to come back to do anything.”

Ciara was certainly shocked at that! What would Steve think? But she'd bonded with Tony first anyway.....Beta men were no pushovers and she was much closer to Tony than to Steve emotionally. He smiled when he saw her blush, he figured that she had to be a virgin. 

Pulling her in he kissed her, it was sweet and gentle. He backed off and she pulled him back in. They spent the next hour cuddling and kissing until her stomach began to rumble and they got something to eat. 

They made grilled cheese, it was nice, they were relaxed and she felt so comfortable around him. She asked him about the team while she was away and he told her a lot of funny stories, they both weren't really up to talking about the more serious events at the moment. Like Tony going up terrorists by himself! 

Then later she had a nice long bath in Tony's giant tub, and after that she was pulled onto the bed and made love to. Tony knew what he was doing, she had a feeling that he was a lot more experienced than Steve. But she still felt a bit guilty...she wasn't bonded to Steve, but the mark was there despite lack of feeling from it. What if he was upset? He was the alpha of the group, would he be mad if he hadn't been first? Beyond that it had been amazing and she knew that she loved Tony so damn much that it hurt.

The two lived like that for about two weeks when finally the lawyers and the council were done. They had ruled that the team members could go 'home' on probation. Meaning they had to wear those stupid ankle bracelets for a year. They had a choice where they could spend that year. Either the tower or the upstate facility. They could ask to change, but it'd take time. 

Wanda and Pietro chose upstate because that had become their home. But Steve chose the Tower because Ciara and Tony were there. Sam well, he just preferred the tower and seeing as he didn't get along well with Rhodes that was probably for the best. 

They were delivered and Vision made sure he went inside, but then he left to go upstate and be with Wanda. He wanted to laugh at Vision, Steve knew he could just break off the ankle bracelet but he wasn't stupid, his soul mate was upstairs and had a lot of making up to do! God, he missed Tony so much! They really needed to talk but for now he just wanted to see and hold his beta. 

He still felt like such an ass over everything, but Tony had kind of been an ass as well as far as Bucky had been concerned. 

It's not like he was some hopeless romantic, but he hoped that Tony would be waiting for him when he got 'home', and he smiled like an idiot when he was greeted at the elevator, he pulled Tony into a hug and he could smell something different, Tony had an omega's scent on him. Turning he saw her waiting for him to notice her.


End file.
